The Adopted Daughter Of Hades
by Youremodemigod
Summary: Alex has always known she was adopted but by who is her real father? and why did Hades adopt her? Her suspicions are high...too high Solangelo Percabeth Frazel Jasper/Jiper.
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

Alex POV

I sat on my bed in the Underworld listening to My Chemical Romance when Nico burst in my room I stopped my music and took out my headphones

'Hey Neeks' I said

'Hey Alex' he said while looking sad or worried (I'm bad at seeing emotions)

'Is something up?' I asked

'Kind of'

'Tell me!'

'I-I'll tell you later' he said firmly he then ran out and slammed the door I got really suspicious and confused at the same time. I suddenly got a Iris message

'Hey Alex' I suddenly shot up from my bed and pulled out my dagger

'Whoah it's just me Alex calm down' Hazel said standing back I put my dagger away

'Hey Hazel sorry about that' I said calmly

'No problem'

'Why did you Iris Message me?'

𝙲𝙻𝙸𝙵𝙵𝙷𝙰𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚊𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚍. 𝙸 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒'𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒'𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘 𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡.


	2. Chapter 2- Come To Camp Half-Blood

Hazel POV

I stared at her not blinking she stared back not blinking as well I had time to take in all of her details. Alex had a pixie cut which was died a dark black colour (no one knew what her real hair colour was) she also had tanned skin which was confusing because she never went outside she was wearing a My Chemical Romance jumper that was 10 times to big for her and super skinny black jeans her eyes were a dangerous brown colour that stared into me as if she was going to attack me. My eyes started to water I finally gave up and blinked

'Ha I win' Alex shouted quietly

I groaned Alex laughed mischievously

'Why did you Iris Message me?'

'Um... Well because I just to tell you to come to Camp Half-Blood be-' I began

'You know I don't like leaving the Underworld!' She interrupted

'The Romans are coming come on it will be fun! And you'll get to see Piper and Annabeth again' I explained

'Fine but only because of Pipes and Annie'

'I don't get why you call them that'

'I just do!'

'Alright? I've got to go bye see you soon'

'See ya'

I threw my hand through the Iris Message and Alex disappeared.

𝙷𝚒 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎. 𝚂𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝙰𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍. 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚝. 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚍𝚊𝚢! 𝙱𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝙷𝚊𝚣𝚎𝚕 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝙲𝚊𝚖𝚙 𝙷𝚊𝚕𝚏-𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚝.


	3. Chapter 3- Camp Half-Blood

Alex POV

Hazel disappeared I went over to my closet and put on my Camp Half-Blood jumper instead of my My Chemical Romance one I got given the Camp Half-Blood jumper by Nico for my 11th birthday that was a few weeks ago suddenly I heard a bark I turned around swiftly and saw Mrs 'O Leary

'Come to shadow travel me I expect' I muttered she barked in return I held on to her collar we then disappeared into the shadows, shadow travelling is... Dark and wet it's okay... I got Camp Half-Blood Mrs 'O Leary just had to shadow travel to the most obvious place the camp fire and it was dinner so everyone was there and they just stared at me... Then Pipes came up to me and hugged me so did Annie I hugged back

'I missed you guys' I whispered under my breath

'We missed you too' they whispered back I then realized I was still holding Mrs 'O Learys collar and I let go I walked over to where Hazel and Nico were sitting

'Hey guys' I quickly said

'Hi' they muttered back It was really awkward even though they were kind of my siblings

'I have to tell you two something' I whispered

'Ok' they whispered at the same time

'I'm not your real sister!' I blurted out

'WHAT?' they shouted

'shhh I'm adopted by Hades' I whispered

𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎...𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚘𝚛 16 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚜 𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚘𝚋𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 16 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞...

𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚁𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚁𝚒𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝙸 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚘𝚝


End file.
